


The Miracle of Flex Seal (The graduation party tm)

by ziomes



Category: undertale/danganronpa crossover
Genre: M/M, bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziomes/pseuds/ziomes





	The Miracle of Flex Seal (The graduation party tm)

Today was the day that Flex Seal Spray man was graduating college in harvard. He attended the philosophy class with Nagito Komaeda and Tom Cruz. The three of them got into all sorts of trouble and one day they faced a horrible decision….  
whether to eat pizza with pineapple or pizza with out pineapple to celebrate graduation. nagito naturally wanted with but tom cruz and the flex seal tape man couldn't decide.  
(T-N. The “Flex Seal man’s name is Phil Swift.) “So, uh... “ Nagito spoke up. “How does deluxe sound?” The others responded in turn. “Sounds good.” “Yeah.” The group was quietly enjoying their meal, when ‘the incident’ happened… When their deluxe meal had arrived, Nagito and the Flex Seal Man (Phil Swift but like who cares about real names smh) were ecstatic. Suddenly, Sans Undertale came flying in, hitting the waiter and causing the meal to fall to its demise. “That’s a lotta damage!” The Flex Seal Man screamed. Nagito however, was crying, finally, his love came home from the war. Yes his love Sans came home, but not by himself, right behind him were his sworn enemies, Adachi from Persona 4, and Goro Akechi. Peanut man and pancake boi, now, there were THREE komaeda’s in the area, sneakin in on em was Joker, because he wanted some of that Komaeda fuck. Flex Seal man was still screaming. With his loud, soulless, screeching, he has summoned Alex Jones. His eyes glowing red and large horns sprouting from his head. “AWEEEXX JOOONESS. HELP ME!” Flex shouts. “I cannot,, that water will turn me and you GAY. However, I may be able to aid thee like so.” Soon enough, Alex raised both arms and the sea parted into 4 sections. Sonic, Komaeda, Joker and Sans were each in their own section. Sonic… He has to do something! He didn’t do well in water though but, he felt to determined to give up. He felt the spirit of the god DLEIFRAG the small orange tiger shares some his everlasting power. Now, Sonic was feeling confident. Komaeda, Sonic, Joker, Sans, Flex, and Alex were all turned gay in an instant as the gay water enveloped them. “NOOO” Komaeda cried as san’s bones dissolved in the water. Sans was now a pile of bone meal and komaeda clung desperatly to his remains. Joker yeeted over to them in a desperate attempt to save the newly dissolved sans. Just then Flex shouted above everyone else, carrying a can of Flex Spray. “I CAN FIX THIS!” Flex got to work.   
The miracle powers of the Flex Seal™ line of products allowed the group to easily create a (temporary) barricade. But then, another problem arose:

The exit. It was completely submerged, and the heroes were stuck on the second floor. Sans mumbled. “What are we to do now?”  
Suddenly. Danny Devito broke through one of the windows. “Im here for my massive condom, for my magnum dong!!” Komaeda, as lucky as he is, found it next to him, picking it up off the floor. “You want this?” he taunted, “You’ll have to get us out of here.” Danny Devito stopped, he could rarely find these condoms, his dong was so magnum. He needed it. Danny flew through the air to snatch at the condoms, but Komaeda vored them in his bussy, the magnum opus of voring. Due to the immense amount of voring Komaeda imploded, killing everyone around them. A few hours later Amami came into to get a muffin. “The fuck is this gay shit” he whip nae naed and took his muffin to his weed shack. Things were finally at peace, the crops were watered, the drought was over, and Peter said that. “Mr. Stark I finally feel good again.” There was serenity, a lovely ending.


End file.
